1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to compartmented containers. More particularly, the present invention relates to compartmented containers providing access to separately stored items by lifting one or more lids.
2. Description of the Related Art
The convenient storage of personal items in a hospital setting, and particularly in a nursing home presents a serious problem. This is particularly true in the case of the elderly, who tend to require articles such as eyeglasses, dentures, and hearing aids readily available at bedside. It would be desirable to provide a compartmented case which attaches to the bedstead or nearby surface which separately and sanitarily holds such items. It would also be desirable if each compartment had a separate lid marked such that the item inside may be identified by sight or feel.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,661,728, issued Mar. 6, 1928, describes a box with separate and distinctive compartments. The box is made of sheet metal having, preferably, a square or rectangular opening.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,358,100, issued Jan. 8, 1993, to Wolff, describes a cosmetic and jewelry organizer for holding and storing items in an organized fashion. The organizer includes a base portion and cover portion. Tray assemblies are connected to the base portion by link arms for movement from a position within the base portion to a position over the side wall of the base portion. Each tray assembly includes a tray having a plurality of compartments and pivotal holders which are specially configured to hold specific items.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,492, issued Dec. 27, 1985, to Halbich, describes a home care pillbox having a plurality of compartments. Each compartment has an individual lid marked with a letter for a day of the week. Each lid may also be marked in Braille.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,323,926, issued Jun. 28, 1994, to Pomeroy et al., describes a compartmented lunch box with compartments closed by a flat lid.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,251, issued Apr. 10, 1990, to Payne, describes a plastic container having a plurality of compartments and a snap lock closure.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a personal belongings case solving the aforementioned problems is desired.
The present invention is a durable plastic case having three compartments for storing eyeglasses, hearing aids, and dentures, respectively, of a particular person. The lid of each compartment has the name of the item for which that compartment is intended imprinted thereon in text and Braille. Each compartment opens independently. An L-shaped overhang or spaced pair of hooks are positioned on the back of the case for suspending on the bedstead of the person for whom the items are stored.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a compartmented case for personal articles.
It is another object of the invention to provide a compartmented case as above specifically sized for an individual""s eyeglasses, hearing aids, and dentures.
It is yet a further object of the invention to provide a compartmented case as above which may be easily attached to a bedstead or a nearby surface such that the user may easily reach the items without exiting the bed.
It is still a further object of the invention to provide a compartmented case as above in which each compartment has an individual lid marked for sight or feel identification of the item stored inside.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a compartmented case as above which is easily cleaned for reuse such as in an institutional environment.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.